Full metal Inuyasha 1
by Love.Nicolette
Summary: An Inuyasha FMA crossover, what happens when the Edward full metal Elric, and Inuyasha the hanyou meet?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright! Here ya go! A Full Metal Alchemist/Inuyasha crossover...the best of it's kind if i do say myself..(seeing as how i've never seen a FMA/INU crossover before...lol. Reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading! Peaces out!**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Chapter 1**

**"Hurry up Al!" Edward Elric shouted over his shoulder as he ran accross the street, narrowly missing being hit by a coca cola semi. Alphonse stopped at the crossing, frantically looking both ways before he crossed, **

**"Wait brother!" Al shouted. Edward looked further down the street. Two large shapes dressed in black made their way down the street, unseen by passersby. Ed clapped his hands together and quickly smacked them on the ground, several trees grew in the street sending street cars careening in all directions to miss them.**

**"Come on Al! Hurry!" Edward shouted as his brothers clunky metal body lumbered accross the street.**

**"Brother, where are we going?" Al shouted as they ran toward and old family shrine.**

**"We can't let them get near you Al. With my arm injured like this I can barely defend myself, let alone you! We have to go see Winry soon, but for now let's just find somewhere to hide!" Ed shouted in response dashing up the stone steps to reveal a large house and several smaller buildings.**

**"Hide brother? But where?" Ed looked around frantically, his eyes locking on a small dark brown shed. He grabbed his brother's arm.**

**"Come on, in there." They dashed by a large tree and Ed nearly tripped on a particularly fat cat as they attempted to hide in the shed that held the ancient well. Ed pulled open the doors shoving his brother inside and closing the doors behind him. He winced and fell to his knees holding his metal arm. "Damn, vultures. . ." He whispered to himself.**

**"Brother? are you okay?" Ed didn't respond and instead looked in between the cracks of the wood, He watched the forms move closer to the shrine. He looked around, there was nothing inside, but an old well. He ran over to it and noticed that it had doors that had been flung open.**

**"Al we can hide in this well. Maybe then I can find some kind of way to dig us out of here. I'll climb down, when you come down try and close the doors behind you, got that?" Ed looked at his brother. He would close the doors himself, but the battle before had rendered his arm next to useless when it came to heavy lifting. He saw Al nod his agreement and began his descent as quickly as he could. His arm however prevented him from getting very far; he slipped and fell to the bottom of the well. He shouted in surprise when he slipped and Al looked down after him, "Brother! Are you okay?" When no answer came Al began to get frantic. He heard a rustle at the doors. He quickly slammed the doors to the well shut. "I'll be back for you brother." He said, then turned, prepared to fight whatever came through those doors. . .**

**"Aww gramps, you're seeing things. Nothing came anywhere near this shed. Except maybe Buyo. . ." His grandpa however pulled back the doors and stood in awww at the scene before him. Souta jumped backwards and shouted, **

**"What is that thing!" His grandfather stood in shocked scilence. **

**"Uhhh, hi." Al said feeling a little embarrassed. "Did you see two. . .monsters anywhere?" Souta and his Grandfather didn't answer. Just stood staring at the giant talking suit of armor. "You're not going to hurt me right?" Al added, his embarrassment growing by the second. Souta shook his head slowly from side to side.**

**"How can you. . .Why are you talking?" Souta finally asked a stroke of bravery hitting him. "Are you from the feudal era?" He added hastily, "Do you know Inuyasha and my sister?" He stood a little taller with each question.**

**Al looked confused (well at least as confused as a suit of armor possibly can) "Inu...Inu what? What are you talking about? I'm sorry, but. . ." suddenly he remembered his brother. "Oh, brother." He turned around and pulled the doors off the well. "Brother? Can you hear me?" Souta and Gramps looked at eachother in confusion, **_Has that thing gone crazy? _**When no answer came from the well Al grew worried. He looked at the man and the young boy, "Can you help me? I think my brother is hurt. How deep is this well?" Gramps finally found his voice,**

**"Only about 15 feet deep." he answered. Looking more puzzled then ever. **

**Souta shot up, "Just a second. I'll be right back." Then he ran out of the shack.**

**Gramps looked at the thing quizzically, "So your uh. . .brother fell into the well huh?" Al nodded. Gramps looked a little more worried, **_This is crazy! Why did Souta leave me here by myself? _

**(MEANWHILE IN FEUDAL JAPAN)**

**"Inuyasha! Sit boy!" The silver haired hanyou's face smacked into the ground. "I don't want to have this conversation any more! I already told you I'll stay until Wednesday, but then I have to go home for a few days, so what are you complaining about?" Kagome Higurashi stood with her hands on her hips and a cold look in her eye.**

**"And I told you," Inuyasha began as he pulled himself up out of the dirt. "That I need. . ." He was interrupted by a yell at the bottom of the bone eaters well.**

**"Brother? Al! A little help please? Are they gone? What's all that shouting!" Inuyasha and Kagome looked at one another, completely confused. Kagome began to walk over to the well. **

**"Kagome! No stay back!" He pulled out his tetsusaiga and jumped toward the well, peering into its depth. **

**Kagome went to her backpack and pulled out a flashlight. Then ran over next to Inuyasha to peer into the well also. When the light found a teenager with blonde hair and golden eyes not unlike Inuyasha's she let out a small gasp. Edward tried to shield some of the light with his forearm, the wrong one. "Ahh!" Inuyasha jumped back. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOUR ARM?" He shouted into the well. Kagome looked at Inuyasha skeptically, it was automail, she had seen it before. It was deffinately a device of the future though. Inuyasha came over to the well again, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOUR ARM?" He repeated. Kagome felt bad for the boy and shouted, "Inuyasha!"**

**"What?" he responded, only lowering his tone, because for some reason he felt a sit coming on.**

**Ed finally spoke up, "Will someone tell me what the hell is going on here? Where is my brother?"**

**Kagome and Inuyasha looked around reflexively. Then Inuyasha sniffed the air. He looked puzzled for a moment. "Kagome, for some reason. . .that guy kind of smells like. . .your. . .your hair." Kagome looked at him, kind of surprised he could pick out the smell of her hair. Then sombered. **

**She shouted down the well. "I don't see anyone else around! Can you climb out of there yourself or do you need help?"**

**Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "He probably can't even reach the first vine. . .I mean look at him. I'll go find some rope."**

**Ed felt the heat rise in his chest. "What'd'ya mean! Are you calling me a pipsqueek? A little halfpint who can't reach the stupid vine? huh?" He ranted. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at eachother again.**

**"Fiesty little one aren't you?" Inuyasha said under his breath, Kagome giggled. **

**But Ed heard, "Come down here and say that ya dog eared freak!" Inuyasha turned around. And lept onto the side of the well, **

**"Don't tempt me you freakin' midgit!" Inuyasha retorted as he lifted tetsusaiga over his head.**

**"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, grabbing onto the back of this kimono and attempting to pull him off the ledge. Suddenly like a flash the boy leaped out of the well, fists ready.**

**"Bring it on," He began, then stopped as he looked around, "Where the hell am I?" Ed wondered aloud. Inuyasha jumped down off the ledge,**

**"You're not going to live long enough to find out!" Inuyasha said as he took a step closer to Ed. Kagome rolled her eyes, **

**Kagome had been waiting for Inuyashato get off the well,"Sit boy!" Inuyasha's face smacked into the dirt for the second time that day. "Are you okay?" She ran over to Edward's side, "Wow." She said as she looked at his arm. "That's quite a piece of work you've got there! Tell me. . .how did you get through the well. And why were you at my home?" She questioned.**

**Ed smiled, this girl was kinda cute, he held out his hand. "Name's Edward. . .Edward Elric."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter, I'm so glad you guys like the story! Keep the reviews coming! The sooner you review the sooner the next chapter will come out. Oh, before I forget I have to give major kudos to Sabre Black, she seriously helped me with this chapter! Check out her stories too! Oh and just so you know, if this story looks familiar to you, I also have posted it on the Inuyasha side of fanfiction. I posted it there originally, but I assumed that those of you that are more into FMA would appreciate it being posted here too! Well anyway please R&R to my lone reviewer on the FMA side,**

**als-best-friend, thank you so much!**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

**Chapter 2**

"**Edward? What the hell kind of name is that?" Inuyasha shouted, eyeing Ed's automail arm from a distance.**

**Kagome grasped Ed's hand in hers and said, "Like I said, my name's Kagome Higurashi." She smiled as she shook his hand.**

**"Kagome! What are you doing? Don't touch it!" Inuyasha shouted.**

**Ed sent a leering gaze at Inuyasha that could easily turn anyone to stone. He wasn't used to people making fun of his automail.** **"Watch what you say to me, ya freak! This is top-grade automail!" Ed shouted pointing to his metal arm.**

**Inuyasha, completely unfazed by Ed's stare, took one flying leap in front of him.** **"What did you just call me? I'm a half demon! What's your excuse?"**

**Inuyasha was right up in Ed's face, but Edward Elric wasn't about to back down. He stood up as tall as he could, so that his and Inuyasha's faces were inches away from each other. The two boys growled viciously.**

**"Inuyasha!" Kagome attempted to pry them apart, to no avail. "Inuyasha!" she repeated, but she finally gave up and sighed. "Sit."**

**Inuyasha slammed face first into the ground. Ed stared in amazement.** **"Do you know alchemy?" He looked at Kagome.**

**Kagome looked surprised. "Wha...What? No! Alchemy?" She gestured down to Inuyasha and smiled sheepishly. "This...This is kind of a long story. Anyway, how did you get here?" she asked, hastily changing the subject.**

**Inuyasha finally was able to pull himself up off the ground. "It doesn't matter how he got here! Come on, Kagome. Leave this boy to whatever the hell he was doing before we helped him."**

**Ed couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Helped me? Helped me!" He yelled, and then suddenly he calmed down. "Whatever. Just tell me how to get back to that old house."**

**Kagome looked at the well. "Well, if you came through the well…. All you have to do is jump back in…. That's what I do anyway." She looked down into the well. "I'll go with you this time... if you want." blushing at Ed's boyish smile.**

**Inuyasha took a step back. **_Did she just blush! _**He was almost ready to murder that blonde-haired pipsqueak when Kagome said, "Inuyasha…"**

**"Wait! No, Kagome!" He begged, and then looked up at Edward who was eyeing his behavior suspiciously. He stood up and glared at Ed. "You got another problem, pipsqueak?"**

**Ed's face contorted in rage and he jumped into Inuyasha's face. "Who you callin' pipsqueak! You have no right to talk! I'm not that short, and besides, at least I don't have freakish cat ears growing out of my head!" Ed grabbed one of Inuyasha's ears.**

**"Cat! Cat ears..." Inuyasha stuttered, almost speechless. "Listen, LITTLE MAN! Any big boy can tell that these are DOG ears!" He said, pointing a finger in the boy's face after smacking his hand off his ears.**

**"Oh, well excuse me for not realizing that a giant hairball like yourself…" Ed never got the chance to finish his sentence.**

**Kagome had heard enough. "Inuyasha, sit!" Inuyasha's face once again plunged into the dirt. "Edward, if you want to get home, the best thing I can prescribe is jumping back into the well." She glared at Inuyasha, who was now frantically trying to pull his face off the ground. "Now I will definitely go with you. Inuyasha, I'll be back in two days, and don't you dare follow me!" She ordered, and then she leapt into the well.**

**Ed looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha still had his face implanted in the ground. "Good kitty!" he cooed as he patted Inuyasha's head, and then jumped back a step as Inuyasha shot up like a cannonball.**

**Inuyasha was ready to claw this jerk's eyes out, but Ed leapt into the well after Kagome. "Kitty my ass!" Inuyasha shouted into the well. Then he crossed his arms and smiled as he remembered the look in the boy's eyes.**

**When Edward opened his eyes he was once again at the bottom of the well. He looked up, but didn't see the sunlight that had been there moments before. **_'this must be some kind of strange portal...' _**he thought to himself. He stood up and looked around. That girl was watching him from the corner. "Over here," she indicated the now familiar vines that grew along the side of the well. She began to make her ascent.**

**"Here," Ed smiled and grabbed her, then jumped launching her and himself out of the well and safely on the cement of the old shack.**

**"Wow," Kagome said, looking truely amazed, "I'm guessing your legs are automail too huh?" Edward smiled again,**

**"One of them is." He lifted his left leg a few inches off the ground.**

**"What happened?" she questioned, "To your limbs I mean." Then seeing the look on his face she added, "Sorry I guess that's an awful personal thing to ask of someone I just met. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Ed looked up at her and said, "Thank you." Then he started walking toward the door to the shack.**

**----------------------------------------------**

**Al and Souta were sitting in Souta's room admiring Souta's model car collection, "Wow these are really neat." Al held up a half finished firebird, "What about this one?"**

**Souta looked up, "Oh, nothing I guess, I just never found time to finish it." He shrugged, "Between school and everything." Al looked around.**

**"Do you have anything I can draw on?" Souta looked around his room. Then saw Al hold up a piece of chalk, "Oh! Chalk, you can write outside if you want. On the pavement." The two boys stood and brought the car outside then Al hunched down and began to draw a circle on the pavement. Souta watched carefully each line and squiggle.**

**"What are you drawing?" he asked at last.**

**"You'll see," Al responded. He then set the car in the center of the circle, "These are all the pieces you need to make the car, right?" He asked Souta. Souta nodded and watched as Al placed his hands on the drawing. The car lit up and sparks of electricity seemed to fly from it. Souta fell backwards, but watched the car anxiously. Suddenly the lightning stopped and a completed model sat where the unfinished piece just had.**

**"Wow! How did you do that!" Souta grabbed up the car and held it in the air to examine it.**

**Al smiled (or at least he was smiling on the inside) "Have you ever heard of alchemy?" Souta looked at him.**

**"Nope, what is it?" **

**"Alchemy is science that..." Al saw a familiar shape out of the corner of his eye. "Brother!" He stood up and ran to Ed. Picking him up, nearly squeezing him to death.**

**"It's nice to see you too Al, everything alright?" Ed gasped after his brother had released him.**

**"Yeah I'm fine," he gestured to Souta. "This is my new friend, Souta. He told me you would be okay, that you'd gone back in time or something like that." Al looked at his brother expecting him to explain further. But Ed couldn't really explain it to himself. All he was worried about now was getting back to HIS time. Two time travels in one day was enough to kill a guy.**

**"What I don't get a hug?" Kagome looked at her little brother, who smiled sheepishly. Then said under his breath, "Come on Kagome, not in front of the guys!" Kagome laughed and nodded, "But you're at least happy to see me right?" Souta nodded and held up his car.**

**"Look what he just did!" Kagome looked at the car and then looked at Al she smiled. Then did a double take. "Woa! What are you wearing."**

**"Oh umm..." Al looked down at himself. "heh heh..." **

**"Kagome! Don't hurt his feelings! This isn't the feudal era ya know! You can't just walk around talking to people like that!" Souta shouted.**

**Kagome looked at her brother in amazement. **_'he really has grown' _**She thought.**

**"Well thanks for helping me out Kagome." Ed once again held out his hand to shake Kagome's. Kagome took it and said,**

**"Anytime, I guess...But what were you two doing here in the first place?" Ed and Al looked at eachother. Then Ed spoke up,**

**"Well this...this is kind of a long story." Kagome laughed to herself, recognizing that he was teasing her about her earlier comment about Inuyasha.**

**"Well if you wanna come inside I can make some tea and you can tell me about it." Kagome said matter of factly.**

**Ed and Al once again looked at eachother, Ed unsure if he could confide in this girl, then Al looked up. "I'd love some tea." And followed Kagome toward the house.**

**Ed stood shocked for a moment. "Al, don't you think we should get going?" Al looked down at him and smiled, then looked where Kagome stood waiting, "We can stay for tea can't we brother?" Ed looked at Al's eyes. He knew Al wanted to stay for some reason, although he didn't know why.**

**"Al," Ed lowered one eyebrow and looked at his brother mischieviously. "You can't even drink the tea." Al seemed to be blushing even though Ed had said it so no one else could hear. Ed sighed and started walking toward Kagome.**

**"My brother and I would love some tea." Edward said, smiling that boyish smile Kagome had become quickly accustomed to. Kagome smiled what looked like a knowing smile and led the way to the brightly lit Japanese kitchen.**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLl**

**Next chapter coming at ya real soon. Well, as soon as i get some reviews! wink wink (that's where you come in)**

**Thanks again to Al's-Best-Friend! peaces out! (nikki)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter number 3 coming at ya. I hope you guys really enjoy the story! Peaces out! (be sure to read the review thanks at the bottom of the page) :)**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Chapter 3**

**Kagome set a tray with four cups and a pitcher of tea down in front of the two boys and the mysterious talking armor. Kagome took her place around the table and began to fill each of their cups.**

**"So what's up with that well...Is it some kind of time portal?" Ed asked attempting to sound uninterested.**

**Kagome nodded, "It's weird because so far Inuyasha and I have been the only ones who could pass through it. I always thought it had some kind of connection to the sacred jewel..." She trailed off when she saw the gleam in Edward's eye.**

**"Sacred jewel?" Al asked curiously.**

**Kagome nodded again, "The shikon no tama, the sacred jewel, ya see...it's kind of a..."**

**"A long story?" Ed finished smiling playfully. Kagome blushed at his stare then nodded.**

**"Well, why don't you tell us about it. We did come in and have tea with you after all." Ed responded, still staring at her.**

**"Well...its kind of hard to tell..." Kagome began.**

**Souta sighed and began with his version of the story, "Well, ya see, A long time ago in a place far away there was this really cool dog guy named Inuyasha and he wanted to steal the shikon no tama so that he could have, a lot of power or something. And this really nasty chick with a funky name put a spell on him and he was asleep for like, 30 years or something..."**

**"50 years, and her name is Kikyo, he wanted the jewel so he could become a full demon! Just let me tell the story Souta." Kagome interrupted. "Kikyo didn't let him steal the jewel and pinned him to a tree with an arrow. Putting a curse on him that was suppose to last forever, but..."**

**Ed and Al stared in amazement as this girl told them this crazy story. It seemed like it was going to go on forever. Until Ed heard something that interested him.**

**"...and so that old woman captured me and took part of MY spirit to resurrect Kikyo from the dead! Then Kikyo killed her! So Inuyasha is like all in love with Kikyo again, and where does that leave me?" Kagome stopped for a moment, then blushed a deep crimson, "Sorry, I guess that's a little irrelevent."**

**"Wait a second your telling me, that some woman actually resurrected this girl from the dead? And she used your spirit as an equivalent exchange?" Ed stood up breathing heavily. "Why did she want to resurrect this Kikyo person?"**

**Kagome blinked, noticing Ed's abrupt change in attitude, "Well, she wanted Kikyo to look for the sacred jewel shards for her...Kikyo and I are the only ones who have the power to sense the sacred jewel shards...the old woman wanted the shards to make herself more powerful."**

**Ed thought for a moment. Then looked up at his brother, "Al, you don't think...that jewel...could it be a philosophers stone?" Kagome watched as the two whispered for a moment **_'a philosophers stone? What is that?' _

**"Kagome, could my brother and I step out for a moment? To have a talk?" Ed was speaking to her, she nodded her head. She tried to hide it, but her curiosity was written all over her face.**

**"Al, if what she says about that jewel is true...Then it could really be a philosophers stone?" Ed looked to his brother for some kind of affirmation. **

**"I really don't know brother. What are you planning on doing if it is? Are you going to go with that girl?" Alphonse said uncertainly. Just then a blue car pulled into the driveway, and a middle aged woman stepped out holding a bag of groceries. **

**"Hello there!" She said waving, "Can I help you?" Al waited for her to notice his armor. But if she had noticed she didn't show it. She stood waiting for one of them to respond.**

**"Well...uh." Ed began.**

**"Hey mom!" Kagome walked down the steps and took the bag of groceries from her mother. "Mom, this is Ed and Al, they're here from...the...well..they're friends of me and Inuyasha's..." She smiled, **_'kind of'._

**"Oh, well then have you two had lunch?" The lady smiled and led the way back into the house.**

**"So is that what your planning on doing brother? Following this girl to look for that jewel?" Al asked.**

**Ed looked down at his feet, "Al I promised I would get you back into your body no matter what...We aren't even sure if we can get back to our own time! While we're stuck here we might as well make the most of it. Besides by the way this girl is talking, I think this jewel might really work." **

**"Brother, did you hear her? She said that the jewel was inside herself! And she had no idea how it got there! Doesn't that seem a little bit crazy to you?"**

**"Think about it Al!" Ed whispered fiercly while gripping his hands into fists, "It all makes sense. That girl knows nothing about alchemy or equivalent exchange. Yet she says she saw with her own eyes an old woman use HER soul to resurrect another woman! Don't you see? It makes sense! It all adds up with the laws of equivalent exchange!"**

**"But she never said that the old woman even had the jewel with her when that happened! She said she resurected the girl to that the girl could find the jewel for her!"**

**"The woman had taken MY jewel shards, and used them to help her resurrect Kikyo. I know it sounds crazy, but it 's the truth..." Ed and Al turned and saw Kagome on the steps, had she listened to their whole conversation? "I'm not sure what this 'philosophers stone' is that your looking for...I don't know why you would want to bring someone back from the dead...I'm not sure how you got here, or why you're still here. But I do know that I would never help you in any quest to bring someone back from the dead. I've met several people who have been resurrected and none of them are happy." The whole time she spoke she had a tone of regret in her voice, and stared at the stone steps beneath her feet. "If that's what your looking for...you should probably leave..."**

**Ed walked up the steps. After hearing her words, he felt a little remorseful. Would his mother have been happy if he had succeeded in resurrecting her? "Kagome, you've got this all wrong." he sighed and looked up at her. At least she wasn't looking at the ground anymore. "My brother and I tried bringing our mother back...a long time ago. She was all we had...We didn't think we had any other choice." He stopped for a moment and swallowed the lump in his throat. "As you can probably guess...it didn't work...The result was..." He stopped and made a sound of disgust, "Well, like I said, it just didn't work...Because of my mistake, my brother lost his entire body...I managed to save his soul, in this..." He gestured to Al's armor. Still unsure of why he was confiding all this in a girl he had only met only a few hours before. "But to do that I had to give up my right arm and left leg. All I want is to put my brother back in his original body. If you think that that stone could do that for me...do you think you would help?"**

**Kagome looked at the boy. Ed could hear the tears in her voice that had come from his troubling story, "I'd like to tell you that I know the jewel could do that for you. But I don't know exactly what it does...I'm not even sure a human can use it! But if your willing to help us look for the shards...To save your brother...We can leave tomorrow."**

**Ed smiled..."Thank you...I just hope that when we find the thing...It will work."**

**"And don't worry...You boys can stay here tonight..." Kagome's mom stood in the doorway where Kagome just had.**

**Ed looked up..shocked that a woman would have such hospitality toward complete strangers. What was up with this family anyway, did they all just walk around listening to other people's conversations? But if that jewel really was a philosophers stone in disguise, and it gets Al back his body...Then he was really in debt to them. He only wished that he could have his arm repaired before he left. His arm was usable though, he just wasn't sure how it would hold up in battle. He sighed, "Thank you so much Mrs. Higurashi. You don't know how much that means to us." She gave him a smile, that oddly reminded him of his mother's. He felt tears threaten, but managed to suppress them and follow the woman into the house...That night lying in a sleeping bag in Souta's room he stared at the ceiling and thought about Winry...He didn't know how long this was going to take. He wondered when she would really begin to worry. This time he wouldn't even be able to write her...And what the hell would Mustang think when he found them missing? He sighed and turned onto his side. That damn jewel better work. **

**The morning sun hit Ed's eyes at about 7:15, by 7:45 he had showered and stood by the door ready to leave looking at his watch every few minutes. Then was surprised when Kagome walked into the room rubbing her eyes and in pajama pants and a tank top, her hair was all messed up when she looked up at him. Then he watched a faint blush spread accross her face.**

**"Oh, I'm so sorry...I didn't realize you wanted to leave so early!" She blushed a little more and crossed her arms to hide anything that the tank top might accidentally reveal. "I'll go take a shower right now." She turned around, and scolded herself **_'why did I have to tell him that? Like he really needs to know what I'm doing! I'm so stupid! now he's going to think I have some huge crush on him or something!' _**Then a sudden thought struck her, **_'If you don't have a crush on him, then why are you so worried about it?' _**"Oh shut up." she whispered aloud.**

**"Excuse me?" her mother popped her head out of her bedroom.**

**"Not you mom." She giggled a little. She was going to have to learn to control all these sudden outbursts she'd been having. After about 45 minutes and Kagome's mother's wonderful cooking, Ed, Al and Kagome were ready to leave.**

**"Goodbye mom!" Kagome gave her mother a hug. "Bye Souta!" Kagome leaned down to give her brother a hug, only to be scolded in harsh whispers and settled for a handshake. "Bye gramps!" Kagome bent to hug her grandfather,**

**"Kagome! Not in front of the guys!" He grumpily whispered to her.**

**"Waa?" After wiping the now stupified look off her face, the three of them cheerfully headed toward the well. Once inside Ed whispered,**

**"Okay Al, you first alright?"**

**"Okay brother," He started toward the well, then stopped, "Brother...I don't think I can fit in that thing..."**

**Ed stared for a moment, he hadn't thought of this...Would he have to leave his brother behind? "Sure you can, just try it." Ed pratically picked his brother up and attempted to shove him down the well.**

**"Brother!"**

**"Maybe if we turned you this way..."**

**"Brother! Come on!"**

**"No no that won't do..."**

**"Brother...I...Brother!" Al shouted as Ed repeatedly tried to find a way to fit him down the well.**

**"Try sucking in your gut!" Kagome shouted. Both Ed and Al stopped fussing and looked at her with a full out look that had "You must be a blonde" written all over it. "Sorry! I'm just coming up with suggestions!"**

**After a few more minutes of pushing and shoving, turning and lubricating, Al still wasn't down the well. Ed sat on the ground panting. "Well what are we suppose, to do now?" Al looked at his brother...**

**"What do you mean brother? Of course you're going without me! You need to find that stone! Don't let me hold you back." **

**Edward looked at Al, then sighed. "I can't leave you behind Al." **

**"Brother, you are going to leave me behind...If I have to throw you in that well myself. I'm tired of being the one that holds you back from everything. You've left me behind before, and besides, with those monsters still on the loose...These nice people might be better off with me here. So go...go now." Al was finished, and Ed could tell by the tone in his voice that he was serious. He nodded his head and said,**

**"Okay, come on Kagome." He grabbed Kagome with one arm around her waste and jumped into the well.**

**Inuyasha sat in a tree watching the clouds in the sky. "Stupid Kagome, I have half a mind to go find her and tell her never to come back!" **_'that's not true and you know it, you hate her being gone for a single day! Let alone forever!' _**Inuyasha sighed, at least the voices in his head were finally starting to make some sense. Just as he was about to head back to the village to see if Miroku and Sango had woken up yet he heard voices. sniff sniff "Kagome? Back already?" He whispered to himself, and headed toward the well.**

**"Are you okay?" Ed asked her, though he wasn't sure why, nothing had gone wrong...He had jumped into the well and had came back to this world without a single problem for the second time.**

**"I'm fine." Kagome said, and looked around. "Do you want to head toward the village or wait until Inuyasha shows up?"**

**"Inuyasha?" Ed looked around, then laughed a little. "Lead the way to the village." Kagome laughed a little too, then began the walk through the dense forest. They hadn't gotten very far when Inuyasha landed in front of Kagome,**

**"Kagome! Your back!" He had a wide smile on his face, and Kagome wondered why. Usually Inuyasha wasn't THIS happy to see her. "I thought you were still out with that metal freak!" Kagome's brow furrowed in anger. **_'So that's why he's so happy to see me! It's him being jealous again!' _

**"Well, for your information, I am still with Edward." Edward stepped out from behind the tree where he had been hiding.**

**Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head. Kagome was surprised that she hadn't smelled him. But then remembered his comment about how Ed smelled just like her hair. He probably couldn't tell the difference. **

**"So why were you hiding?" Inuyasha spat.**

**"Wha...What? I wasn't hiding!" Ed stuttered, then stopped and held his hand up. "Look I don't have time to fight with you right now...We have a job to do." **

**Inuyasha stood silent for a moment, "Whaddaya mean, we?" Ed looked at Kagome for help.**

**Kagome acknowledged his plea and put her hands on her hips, "Listen Inuyasha, Ed is going to look for the jewel shards with us whether you like it or not!" Then watching the anger rise in his amber eyes she realized that this maybe wasn't the best time to try the 'take charge, I am woman hear me roar' scene. She tried again, this time gently placing both her hands on Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha took a step back and stared at Kagome, completely confused. "Inuyasha? Ed needs to come with us...It's very important! I know he can be helpful...he really needs to find the stone too..."**

**Ed watched in amazement and smiled to himself, at first he thought the girl might be a little bipolar, but now he realized what she was doing. It was obvious that this pretencious demon, had a thing for her. **

**"Help? How can this pipsqueek possibly help!" Kagome winced, why did he always have to try and start an argument. But before Edward could respond, a loud crash sounded in the distance. Followed by screams.**

**"Inuyasha! A jewel shard! It just appeared out of no where!" She pointed in the direction of all the noise.**

**"The village.." Inuyasha growled. He turned around, "Come on Kagome, hop on." Then he looked over his shoulder at Ed. "Hope you can keep up!" And he was off. Ed clenched his fist in rage, and sped off in the direction of the silver haired hanyou.**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Alright so there's your 3rd chapter...I hope you guys love it! Make sure to review. The more reviews i have the more pressured I am to write the next chapter! lol,**

**Crystalizedheart (I'm so glad that you review every chapter!), chaotic pink chocobo (thanks so much for reviewing!), these are the only reviews I got from the Inuyasha side of fanfiction for the second chapter! I hope that doesn't mean it sucked eggs or anything lol.**

**The FMA side, 2extreme-alchemist (like i said before, I'm really glad my writing didn't get put in the "corny jokes disguised as fics" category lol! thanks so much!), I-LOVE-SORA (thanks for the review!), Al's-best-friend (I love how you review! You are an awesome review person lol), Marlon (how can you ever get unhooked from FMA or Inuyasha? lol, well i'm glad your back with us now!), and last but not least, Ebonyfirepheonix (lol I love the "sniff" lol you're great lol), I'm so glad you all like it! Please be sure to review this one too! thanks a bundle! peaces out for now! **

**BTW: check out my websites at, and both are inuyasha and FMA related!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright chapter 4 is up! Hope you guys like it! lol still have to put some kudos up for my site! visit my FMA inuyasha site: or visit my Kagome Higurashi site: Thanks a lot! (reviews are at the bottom of the page.)**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Chapter 4**

**The village was in total chaos. Kagome jumped down off Inuyasha's back while Inuyasha drew out tetsusaiga. A large demon that looked somewhat like a crab was attacking the village full force. **

**"This has Naraku written all over it!" Inuyasha snarled. Ed had finally caught up and looked up at the monster with total indifference. As if he saw monsters like this every day. **

**"Alright! So just tell me who's on our side and who I'm fighting and I'll be ready to go." Ed shouted over the noise of falling buildings and screaming people.**

**"That's Miroku Sango and Shippo!" Kagome shouted in response, while pointing at her friends. Miroku was using his staff to knock down several humungous bubbles that the crab seemed to be spewing from its mouth. While Shippo stood watching, not able to do much, but foxfire down a few bubbles himself. Sango ran along one side of the beast and was using her hirikotsu to repeatedly attack one of the beasts legs, which didn't prove to be to easy to cut. Ed nodded hisrecognition of the scene. Inuyasha and Kagome watched as Ed clapped his hands together. Blue electricity seemed to come out of thin air, and suddenly a large knifelike metal thing grew from his metal arm. Ed then ran into battle. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at eachother in stunned silence for a moment, then looked back at Ed. The knife Ed had mysteriously grown was able to easily penetrate the hard shell of the crab demon. Inuyasha gritted his teeth and ran at the crab too. Kagome, who was still standing shocked, finally saw the jewel shard.**

**"Inuyasha! The jewel shard is on his head! Right between the eyes!" Inuyasha nodded, and tried a full frontal attack, but the crab simply shot some bubbles at him. As soon as the bubbles hit Inuyasha he was flung away from them and hit the ground in a sticky pile.**

**"Inuyasha, don't let the bubbles touch you!" Miroku shouted. Inuyasha jumped up. Holding his fist threateningly at Miroku,**

**"Gee thanks for telling me!"**

**"Look!" Shippo shouted, and pointed to the monster's head. Ed had climbed onto its back, and walked up to its head. The beast tried to shake him off, but any time the rocking got too violent, Ed slammed his knife into the monsters back and waited out the shaking. **

**"I hope that guys on our side?" Miroku said, directing it as more of a question toward Inuyasha.**

**"Why? I could have done the same thing! It's no big deal!" Inuyasha snarled. But both men still watched Ed climb the monsters back, until he reached it's eyes. Stabbing his knife where Kagome indicated, and a tiny pink shard gracefully popped out. He reached out and grabbed it with his other hand.**

**"Wow!" Sango said from her place on Kirara's back.**

**"What's so amazing about it! I've done that a million times! Does anyone ever say, 'wow look at Inuyasha!' when I do it?" Inuyasha seethed. The monster stopped, Ed tried keeping his balance, but had to jump off when the monster began to roll onto one side. The beast rolled onto it's back and after a moment stopped twitching. Shrinking to the size of any average crab. Miroku walked over to examine it. **

**"This is a demon from the continent." He concluded.**

**"Yeah, and it reeks of Naraku." Inuyasha said, covering his nose.**

**"But why would this, Naraku, send a giant crab at you like this?" Ed spoke up, after getting rid of the large knife.**

**"We're never quite sure why Naraku does things like this...Maybe he just wants to distract us?" Sango responded.**

**"That was excellent fighting by the way." Miroku looked at Edward, admiriation evident in his voice as he held out his hand to shake Ed's. Ed took it and smiled. **

**"Thanks, you guys too." He intruduced himself to Sango and Shippo as well, and the group went to helping reconstruct some of the fallen buildings, which proved pretty easy with Edward around. When the sun was about to go down. Kagome began wondering where Inuyasha had gone. No one had seen him for hours. Sango and Miroku were busy examining Ed's arm. So she took a walk, hoping to find Inuyasha on the way.**

**Kagome hadn't been walking for very long, when she saw Inuyasha. Obviously pouting in a tree. "Inuyasha?" Kagome called, he looked down at her, then crossed his arms. **_why does he always have to be so immature! _**Kagome sighed. "You wanna come down here so we can talk?" She knew what he was going to say, but she still frowned when he said it,**

**"NO!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome sighed, **

**"I won't make you talk to me if you don't want to..." Kagome responded and began walking back to camp.**

**"As if you could make me anyway..." Inuyasha grumbled, but again Kagome ignored his comments. **

**By the time Kagome made it back to camp, the sun had long since set and a kind elderly woman was allowing him to sleep in her home. When Kagome walked into the hut, Miroku was rolling out sleeping mats. **

**"So Ed, you come from Kagome's time?" Sango questioned.**

**"Well, kind of." Ed laughed, and looked at Kagome, "It's kind of a long story. I'm not really sure how I got to Kagome's time to begin with." **

**"What about your arm?" Shippo asked him.**

**"Interrogating him already are we?" Kagome said, being noticed for the first time by anyone, but Edward. Ed had become a fast favorite of just about everyone in the group, even Kirara seemed to warm up to him easily...If only he and Inuyasha could work together.**

**"So where are we heading tomorrow?" Ed asked.**

**"Well, we don't really know until Kagome senses a jewel shard." Miroku yawned.**

**Sango finished sharpening her hirikotsu, and added, "Or if we get some kind of clue as to where Naraku is heading."  
**

**"So I take it Naraku is someone you guys have been going after for a long time." Ed noticed.**

**Sango bowed her head, "Naraku kidnapped my little brother Kohaku, Naraku's controlling him."**

**Miroku nodded, "I know you haven't seen it, but I have a kazaana (for those of you who don't know, kazaana is wind tunnel in Japanese) in my right hand. Naraku cursed my family with it. The wind tunnel won't be removed until the day Naraku dies. If I overuse the windtunnel or have it punctured in any way, it will actually kill me. That's why I must find and kill Naraku, before my own flesh and bones are sucked into my cursed hand. Just like my father." Miroku held up his hand gazing at it seemingly in a trance.**

**Ed looked at the monk curiously, "So this wind tunnel...it just sucks things into it? Just like that?" Miroku nodded. "Where do they go?" Edward asked.**

**"I don't really know." Miroku laughed.**

**Shippo curled up using Kirara as a pillow, while the slayer, the monk, the miko, and the alchemist, talked late into the night. Inuyasha walktzed into the hut after a few hours and everyone took that as their que to get to sleep. But Inuyasha could feel the demonic aura that seemed to envelope this village. **

**Ed fell asleep with thoughts of Winry and his brother, **_I'll get that stone as soon as I can brother. _

**Tokyo**

**"You can stay in Kagome's room again tonight Alphonse. I can't believe what a help you are around the house!" Kagome's mom cooed as Al came in from taking the garbage out.**

**Al blushed, "I really don't mind miss Higurashi."**

**"Oh come on Alphonse, you can call me Cathy." (I really don't know Kagome's mom's real name! I don't think they give her a name. But I know that the person who does her voice is named Cathleen lol so I'll call her Cathy) Cathy smiled, "So do you go to school?" Al looked surprised,**

**"Well, no not anymore." He confessed.**

**Cathy frowned, "That's too bad. A good education is the best thing you can give your children. And you're practically one of the family now. Kagome goes away for weeks at a time sometimes. There's no telling when your brother will get back...I don't want to worry you, but I figured it was something you should know ahead of time." She walked over and hugged Al. "I'm so sorry about all you've gone through, it's terrible at such a young age." She pulled back and Al saw the tears in her eyes.**

**"It's okay..." Al whispered. Thinking about how good it felt to have someone around that reminded him of his mother. **_I wonder when Ed is going to come back._

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**That's it for this chapter. Make sure to keep in touch to find out what happened to the monsters that were chasing Ed and Al in the first chapter! Al proves to be in a very helpful spot when something catastrophic happens at the higurashi shrine!**

**Al's-best-friend, crystalizedheart, and anime-queen46 my three lone reviewers for the 3rd chapter (maybe I didn't wait long enough? Or maybe that chapter just really sucked? I don't really know :( ) **

**I'll start on the next chapter when I get a few reviews for this one...because I'm not sure if i like the way this story is going. I may just rewrite this chapter...unless you guys like it and just want me to work on the next one! Tell me what's up! I need your help!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright next chapter! yay! sorry it took me so long to post it. Been a little busy with other stories and school and work and stuff! sry bout that, I hope you like this chapter, i didn't get as many reviews as i had hoped though :( But to you guys who did "I WUV U" lol, look for your name at the bottom of the page for my thank yous! peaces out! o and as always check out my websites! and thanks so much to all you who have already gone! now finally on to the story! nikki**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Chapter 5**

**The next morning the group awoke to a mercilously foggy day. They said goodbye to the villagers and collected their 'thank you' gifts as they made there way through the dense forest, Miroku questioned Edward more about alchemy,**

**"So can anyone use alchemy?" Ed was getting a little tired of all these questions, he put on his best face however and answered truthfully,**

**"No not everyone, a lot of people in my time can though..." He piled his hands behind his head and breathed deep, the warm mist that surrounded them. A shreek was heard in the distance.**

**"What was that?" Sango voiced the question that everyone was obviously thinking. They all turned to see where the noise had come from. After a moment, Inuyasha jumped up into a tree. A large bird swooped down on them, seemingly going to attack, but instead dropped two large mantis demons in their path. **

**Kagome shrieked and ran to grab her bow and arrow. "I can't even use my wind tunnel!" Miroku shouted, aggravated at his misfortune. He pulled out some sacred sutras and threw them at one of the beasts, the mantis screeched a little, but other than that showed no effect. **

**Inuyasha jumped out of the tree, slashing his tetsusaiga for a surprise attack on the nearest mantis. The monster screeched once again and fell to the ground twitching. Inuyasha ran and stabbed his tetsusaiga into it's head to finish the monster off. The mysterious fog had not yet lifted and made seeing the battle a little diffucult. Kagome lifted her arrow preparing to take aim at the second monster, but before she could let off her shot, the giant bird was back. It grabbed Kagome in its giant talon and began to try and escape without detection. **

**"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, and sliced the bird with his windscar. Inuyasha dropped to the forest floor and ran to catch Kagome, but a second bird snatched Kagome up again before she hit the ground. Inuyasha prepared for another attack when Sango shouted,**

**"Inuyasha look out!" her warning came too late, Inuyasha turned just inside for a giant mantis pincer to stab into his side. He fell to his knees clutching his side as the poison threatened to overwhelm him (A/N I'm not really sure, but i dont think normal mantis' are poisonous, however for the sake of this story, let's just pretend they are okay:) As the prepared to stab Inuyasha again, Inuyasha bared his teeth ready to fight again. But Edward jumped in front of him, somehow Edward had produced a long staff with some kind of emblem on the top of it. He lashed out at the monster and chopped the pincer completely off.**

**"Go! Find Kagome!" Edward yelled, while running at the monster once again. Inuyasha stared for a moment realizing that Ed might have just saved his life. He nodded his head in obedience to Ed's words. Then jumped up and ran after Kirara and Sango, who had already took off after the bird that held Kagome.**

**Inuyasha ripped through the forest with amazing speed considering his injury, "Kagome!" He shouted hoping maybe the bird had dropped her somewhere, knowing that that wasn't very likely. **

**Meanwhile, Edward and Miroku still battled the giant mantis. "Monk! Throw me your staff!" Ed shouted, this monster was proving to be more difficult to defeat than the other seemed to have been. '**_Maybe that dog is stronger than he looks after all'_** Edward couldn't help, but wish that Inuyasha was around to simply slice this monster apart too. "Come on monk! Your staff already!" Miroku hesitated for a moment, but knowing that Edward knew what he was doing when it came to battle, threw his staff in Edward's direction. Edward easily caught it and held Miroku and his staff in each hand. Running and jumping at the demon, who was now missing both his front pincers, but still packed a nasty punch with his mouth and lower half, Edward jumped right at his head and expertly swung both staffs connection with the mantis' kneck and cutting it's head clean off. Edward landed gracefully on the ground in front of the monster as it's head landed near Shippo and Miroku, Ed turned around and began to walk away, smiling from another battle won. When he heard a shriek.**

**"It's moving!" Shippo shouted running away from the mantis' head as it snapped at Shippo hopping around a foot away from the child. "ahhhh!" he shouted flailing his arms comically as tears streamed down his face.**

**"Take cover!" Miroku shouted, though he couldn't help but smile. Shippo jumped on Miroku's back, clutching on to his robes for support, knowing what was coming. Miroku pulled off the beads and glove and Edward stared in wonder as a giant sucking hole in Miroku's hand lapped up the mantis head. Miroku quickly covered back up his hand and walked over to Edward to congratulate him. **

**"That was amazing!" Edward shouted awestruck. Miroku blushed then held up his hand for inspection...**

**"no no...well...I suppose it is pretty amazing isn't it?" Miroku unabashedly gloated. Shippo rolled his eyes. Then looked over at the body of the mantis.**

**"I wonder why it's body still isn't moving?" He questioned, more to himself than the others.**

**Edward shrugged his shoulders, "Who cares, as long as it's dead." Miroku and Shippo exchanged glances,**

**Shippo sighed, "It's a shame you and Inuyasha don't like eachother." Ed looked at the fox demon, puzzled.**

**"Yes, you two do act a lot alike in some ways." Miroku added. Ed's face grimaced,**

**"Gee, thanks." He seethed sarcastically. Miroku laughed,**

**"I hope that Inuyasha and Sango were able to catch up to Kagome and that bird." He stopped, a worried look on his face.**

**"Don't worry, Inuyasha won't let that bird get away with Kagome." Shippo reassured them.**

**Tokyo**

**Al jumped up with a start. "Brother..." Oh yeah, he had layed down on the bed for a short rest (okay before i get a bunch of flames about how Al doesn't sleep...just look at the series! He lays down to sleep all the time! whether he actually sleeps or not is irrelevant! thank you for not irritating me with flames about Al not sleeping:) In the hallway Cathy heard the disturbance. The door to Kagome's room creaked open. "Alphonse? Are you alright?" Cathy's voice was such a comfort (don't worry Cathy and Al's relationship is purely mother/son I dont want a single flame on this chapter please lol) **

**Al bowed his head, "Yeah, I'm okay, just thinking about my brother...Are you sure he'll be okay?" Cathy watched the boy with tears threatening, no boy should ever have to go through so much...Then she thought of Kagome, her darling oldest child, she walked over and sat on the bed next to Al. **

**"You poor boy..." and Al watched her, completely aware of the silent tears, and wondered how often she had shed tears for her daughter. He let his head drop again. He knew that Kagome would be fine with Ed around, and once again a wave of appreciation for his brother swept over him. He was so glad his brother was able to do something for his too kind woman.**

**With the bird**

**(not the cleverest subtitle i know lol)**

**The bird flew over the treetops, Kagome sighed, still seeing no sign of Inuyasha or any of the others, she had given up screaming and pounding on the beasts legs a long time ago. She had no idea where this bird was going. After a moment she noticed the bird was decending a little bit. She looked down, surprised. All she could see was a wide clearing. The bird fell upon it quickly then stopped in midair. Turning it's feet toward the ground it began to flap it's wings ferociously. Kagome screame as a whirlwind of dirt and stones flew around her along with several feathers. "Stop it bird!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, then stopped as she noticed that the dirt was hitting some kind of barrier and she could clearly see a large castle in the clearing...This is what she was afraid of...the bird was taking her to Naraku's castle!**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Well there you are, sorry for all the author notes lol. I really wasn't trying to interrupt too much, i am trying to avoid any flames lol (which i know by saying that i will get about 3 of them just for the irony of it lol) I'll be sure to get the next chapter up soon. The next one will deffinately have something about the things that were following Ed and Al in the beginning, what does Al do when they threaten to destroy Kagome's home and his temporary one? Plus will Inuyasha be able to find where Naraku has taken Kagome? and will any romance happen to show up anywhere in this story? (lol) peaces out! nikki**

**Reviews:**

**From the FMA side (for chapter 4): EbonyFirePhoenix (u r 2 nice chicka!), G.A.Reader, Kikyohatesme7 (Kikyo hates everyone lol), ryandoolittle, and Al's-Best-friend (my absolute best reviewer lol)**

**And the Inuyasha side (for chapter 4): Mayukagurl (lol love the cracks a whip thing lol), adolescence, annontoo88, houseguest08, and of course crystalizedheart (my favorite reviewer from Inuyasha)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alrighty! Here's the next chapter and before anyone freaks out about the second paragraph lol don't worry there deffinately WILL NOT be ANY Kagome/Naraku mess all up in here! lol so be sure to read and of course to review! Thanks so much to all my readers so far! Peaces out! (lol I've found that a higher percentage of FMA readers actually review! Keep that in mind all you Inuyasha fans out there! lol) peaces out and enjoy your read! nikki**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Chapter 6**

**Kagome shrieked in pain, the bird was attempting to fly through the barrier, but apparently it was meant to keep her out, because Kagome could feel the pressure from her head to her toes. Still unable to escape because of the bird's tight grip on her. After what seemed like an eternity the bird got through the barrier and flew down in front of the largest building dropping Kagome before gracefully landing on it's feet. The bird eyed her suspiciously while ruffling it's feathers. Kagome began to stand, and shrieked again when the bird lunged at her, stopping an inch away from her face. It's breath smelled of decay and she could see the battlescars the bird seemed to show off proudly.**

**"Well, well, well, I see that the bird WAS able to bring you to me after all." Naraku cackled (kukuku lol) as he descended the steps of the large building. Kagome was shocked to see that he wasn't wearing that stupid baboon skin or any other disguise. He looked surprisingly normal! Naraku walked over to the bird, and placed his hand out in front of it. "Leave!" He shouted, and the bird squaked and flapped as a strange aura filled the area. The bird finally flew away after several very testy moments, and Naraku walked over to Kagome.**

**"What do you want with me Naraku?" Kagome shouted, she tried not to seem afraid, but Naraku could smell the fear literally pouring off of her. He walked up and lifted a finger to touch her face. She smacked his hand away, "Don't touch me you disgusting...uhhh...thing!" Kagome shouted backing up step by step. Naraku laughed at her (kukuku lol). **

**"I will do whatever I want with you." He smiled mischieviously, "But don't worry I have no intention of touching a disgusting being like you." He stopped smiling and snapped his fingers. A strange demon with large wings and small eyes appeared out of no where and wrapped a rope around her wrists. Kagome had never seen a thing like it before in her life.**

**"What is this?" Kagome struggled against the ropes, Naraku jerked them furociously, and Kagome fell to the ground. **

**"It seems your friends have found that putrid bird already...sooner then expected. Come with me." He tugged on the rope and Kagome had no choice, but to follow. When they walked through the wide doors and inside the dark room, Kagome gasped at the scene before her. It was HER! She stared at the Kagome that was tied up and gagged, wiggling to get free on the far wall. Kagome stared at her, **_It must be one of Naraku's puppets! _**Kagome looked at the clone and noticed that this Kagome had blue eyes! **_Inuyasha would notice that wouldn't he? _**Kagome frowned, **_Yeah right...I might as well keel over right now! _

**"Kagura!" Naraku shouted, and in moments Kagura showed up at his side,**

**"Yes master." She said humbly, not trying to disguise the hate in her eyes.**

**"Take Kagome to her quarters for the time being, I'll be there to cast the spell shortly." Kagura nodded and smiled mischieviously at Kagome. Grabbing up the rope and giving her a good tug,**

**"Looks like your with me now." and began practically dragging Kagome up the stairs.**

_Inuyasha please hurry!'_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Inuyasha look!" Sango shouted pointing up to the large falcon demon that had captured Kagome earlier.**

**"I see it." Inuyasha growled through bared teeth.**

**"Come on Kirara! Let's get closer!" Kirara growled her approval and Sango and her left Inuyasha in the dust as they rose close enough so the bird came within range of Sango's Hirikotsu.**

**"Hirikotsu!" She shouted. The large boomerang hit the bird dead on, knocking it to the ground, which was exactly what Sango wanted. She rushed to throw the boomerang straight at the ground before the bird could get back up. It stuck in the birds tail, pinning him to the ground. **

**Inuyasha ran up to the bird, "Iron reaver s..." he began.**

**"Wait stop!" Inuyasha stopped just as Ed jumped in the way of his attack.**

**"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha shouted, grabbing a handful of Ed's shirt. Ed smacked his hand off,**

**"You idiot! If you kill this bird, how are we ever going to know where he took Kagome?" Ed shoved Inuyasha backward. Inuyasha barely moved and pounced on Ed. They scuffled on the ground for a moment, when Ed placed both feet on Inuyasha's chest, knocking him off of him. Ed flipped over backwards and landed on his feet gracefully. **

**"Bastard!" Inuyasha shouted, also landing on his feet a few feet away. He drew out Tetsusaiga and lashed out at Ed. Ed jumped backwards narrowly missing being hit.**

**"Hey!...watch it!...come on!" Ed shouted as Inuyasha repeatedly swung his sword at him. Inuyasha pulled his sword back, ready to Wind Scar this jerk into oblivion. But to Inuyasha's amazement Edward actually ran right at him. Inuyasha smiled, **

**"Stupid..." but before he noticed Ed had reached him and grabbed the handle on his sword. It was Inuyasha's turn to kick Ed off him and he swung his sword once again to get Ed to back off. Once again Ed leaped out of the way.**

**"Alright that's it! I'm done playing." Ed clapped his hands together, and a strange kind of rope writhed out of the ground. Wrapping itself around Inuyasha's ankles. Inuyasha was pulled to the ground mid leap with a loud thump. His sword fell out of his hands and transformed back to it's original form. Sango and Miroku (who i suppose had just caught up with all the others lol) stared at the scene of the struggling hanyou.**

**"How on Earth can you perform such...magic?" Sango whispered, seemingly more to herself then actually directed at Ed. Edward panted thoroughly out of breath, then smiled. "It's no magic, but it's amazing to watch you throw around that boomerang! How much does that thing weigh?" Ed didn't try to hide the admiration that shone from his eyes. Sango saw this and blushed.**

**"It's not that heavy." she mumbled a little shyly. Miroku saw the blush spread accross her cheeks.**

**"Why are you blushing?" He shouted. Sango glared at him,**

**"I AM NOT BLUSHING!" She shouted while covering one side of her face with her hand.**

**"GET THIS DAMN THING OFF OF ME YOU BASTARD!" Everyone had forgotten about Inuyasha's constant struggle with the rope. "What is up with this rope? Why doesn't it cut!" Inuyasha gnawed on it with his teeth. The bird squaked again flapping it's wings violently. Ed walked over to Inuyasha, and grabbed onto the rope. The rope disintegrated at his touch. Inuyasha was not impressed. He jumped up, but instead of attacking Ed like he wanted to he went after the bird. Grabbing it's head with his claws, he flung it from side to side.**

**"What did you do with Kagome?" He shouted into its face. Looking back at Ed he shouted, "See! This damn bird can't speak a word!" Ed rolled his eyes, gripping his hands in annoyance. **

**"Why are you so ignorant?" Ed shouted, shoving Inuyasha away from the bird, before Inuyasha could retaliate, Sango dropped a hand on his shoulder. **

**"Just let Ed try Inuyasha. He's done nothing but help us so far." Inuyasha glared at Sango, but stopped fighting with Ed. **

**Ed walked over to the bird grabbing it's head with his fists, just as Inuyasha had. "Alright bird, this isn't going to be fun for either of us." Sango couldn't help, but smile, Edward did look a little odd talking to that bird...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Where do you think your brother is now?" Souta asked Al while he sat watching Al sweep off the front stairs. Al looked over at his new best friend,**

**"I don't really know. Probably kicking butt." he laughed a little, "Do you know about anything that goes on over there?" Al questioned.**

**Souta shook his head, "All i know is that their are a ton of monsters over there, Kagome tells me about all the attacks that happen, I'm not worried about her though, after all she's with Inuyasha!" Al looked at Souta curiously, **

**"Who is Inuyasha?" Al watched the boys eyes grow wide, as he listened to the many stories of a half dog demon named Inuyasha. About 10 minutes into Souta's very detailed description of Inuyasha and Kagome's adventures, the two boys heard a scream from the house.**

**"Mom?" Souta stood up and started running for the house. Al deffinately didn't like the sound of that. When the two reached the kitchen, Al stopped dead still...**

**"L...Lust?" he stuttered, Lust held her long finger nails up to Cathy's (Ms. Higurashi's) kneck,**

**Lust smiled hellishly up at him, "Funny meeting you here," she laughed, "Where's Edward?"**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Alright Sango...Pull it out!" Edward shouted. Sango yanked her hirikotsu out of the birds tail and jumped backwards as the bird took off high into the air.**

**"See I told you this stupid plan wouldn't work! That damn bird is just going to fly off!" Inuyasha shouted, watching the bird fly away. Ed ignored him however and jumped onto Kirara behind Sango.**

**"Follow that bird!" Ed shouted and Sango nodded,**

**"Let's go Kirara!" She shouted, and Kirara took off into the air.**

**"Hey! What about us!" Miroku shouted up at them. "Are they just going to leave us here?"**

**"Bastard." Inuyasha whispered.**

**Remembering Sango's blush earlier Miroku silently agreed. Then Inuyasha ran after Kirara leaving Miroku with nothing to do, but try to catch up.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kagome sat up and immediately the pain in her head made her whole body ache, **_what happened? where am i? _**Holding the back of her head she looked around the dank room. She sat on a wooden floor, her wrist had a large metal cuff on it with a chain that attatched it to the wall. She stood up and pulled on it for a moment, before the pain in her head made her fall to her knees. **_what is going on? _**"Hello? Anybody?" The room was completely empty. She stood up again noticing a small round window a few feet above her head. She longed to look out it just to see what was going on. But there was no way she could reach it. There was nothing to do but sit and wait...hopefully for Inuyasha to come rescue her...**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Okay there ya go! Chapter 6! I am sooooo gonna wait for 10 reviews before i post the next chapter. Is that too much to ask! Please please please review! and of course thanks has to go out for all the people who reviewed chapter #5:**

**Inuyasha side...**

**Crystalizedheart: Yo chicka! I got your pm, but when i tried to write you back it said you had disabled the private messaging feature! and it wouldn't give me your e-mail either sighs therefore this is the only way i can contact you! lol Please write me back giving me your e-mail address (be sure to space it out some because fanfiction wont let you send links ex: silver aries89 yahoo . com) Anyway I would sooooo love to help lol and i am REALLY looking forward to reading your fic! Just get back to me with some way to contact you! lol peaces! (to my favorite reviewer lol)**

**Endevorer: Hey! Once again I totally love that you were the first one to catch on to the whole, "brother" concept, (for those of you who are still in the dark...edward and alphonse are brothers lol and Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are brothers!) lol and believe it or not...sooner or later this actually comes into the story! (don't worry not too much mushy brotherly love stuff between sess and inu they still hate eachother...just maybe a tiny bit less than before lol.) well thanks for your review!**

**From the Full Metal Alchemist side...**

**Alchemist Neko-chan: I know you are sooo into the whole Ed/Kagome scene, so i hope you are not too downhearted about the whole admiration of Sango thing lol. Please keep reviewing! They keep me thinking lol.**

**WildfireDreams: Thanks so much for your short but sweet review lol...I'm so happy!**

**EbonyFirePheonix: I absolutely love it that you are an Inuyasha "recruiter" (lol i sooo know i spelled that wrong) too! I already have my four year old brother running around screaming "Wind Scar!" with his blue light saber lol. So glad there are other people out there as obsessed (that word is so harsh lol, let's say as "dedicated" from now on! lol :) as I am! thanks for the review (by the way Nikki is an excellent name!)**

**Al's Best Friend: I love you chicka lol. You are so awesome! I love your reviews and I love that you love al lol. If you weren't a chick i might marry you...(not really please no one freak out lol IT'S A JOKE) anyway...peaces out!**

**Thank you so much to all my reviewers! I hope you keep reading! I promise i will have the next chapter up as soon as i get those 10 reviews! I absolutely promise! You know what is soopah lame though? lol I have like 45 people that have this story as a favorite but only about 3/4 of them even bothered to review! uggghh and it's sooo hard to get reviews for crossovers! blah anyways lol peaces out! Nikki**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the 7th chapter! I really hope you like it! If you reviewed chapter 6 be sure to look for your name at the bottom of this chapter! I got so many reviews for the last chapter already I decided to sit myself down and write the next chapter a lot quicker than my usual 3 week update schedule lol, Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Chapter 7**

**Inuyasha ran along the treetops, struggling to keep up with the humungous hawk demon and Kirara. "Damn it, that bastard's plan had better work..." Inuyasha ranted as he noticed the bird pulling further away by the second. "Just knock the damn thing down! Can't you see it's trying to escape!" He shouted at Sango. Sango ignored his tiresome ranting and whispered,**

**"Come on girl you can do this..." Into Kirara's ear. The bird let out a foul screech in their direction and slowed down a little.**

**"Hold back a little..." Ed whispered to Sango. Sango felt the blood rush to her face.**

**Hearing Ed tell Sango to hold back Inuyasha shouted, "What are you, some kind of pet psychic now too?" Ed flashed Inuyasha a very innapropriate hand gesture, and all though Inuyasha had never seen it before, it made his blood boil. "Just wait till I get my hands on you..." He snarled. Inuyasha was prepared to attack the bird himself when he saw something strange. The bird had stopped in the middle of a clearing...flapping it's wings it began to pick up dust. Inuyasha held his forearm up to shield his face from the wind, but noticed that a strange building was appearing when the dust hit it.**

**"Would you look at that..." Edward whispered amazed. But before the bird could complete his task, a strange ball of some kind flew out of somewhere within the massive structure...Hitting the bird head on and practically disintegrating the bird on contact! Ed's jaw dropped. Sango felt him tense behind her. **_He must not be as used to death as the rest of us... _**she thought. But the truth was that Ed had seen too much death in his short life...and seeing this one, if even from a pathetic bird...made Ed's heart turn to stone. He was just plain mad now...what had he gotten himself into?**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kagome looked up, hearing someone enter the room. "Kagura..." She spat. Kagura smiled down at her. **

**"Ha..." she laughed, "It looks as if your man has already come for you...What a pity! I was beginning to enjoy having someone to suffer with.." She laughed again, but it looks like Naraku will be using you sooner than I thought. You poor thing." She feigned having compassion on Kagome. Then smiled her malicious smile. "What is this? You really think that he will save you like before? Stupid girl! Naraku is many things, but he isn't ignorant. He would never make the same mistake twice!" Kagura picked up her fan holding it back as if she was going to hit Kagome. Kagome flinched and pulled her head back, when she didn't fell Kagura strike her she slowly opened her eyes, only to find that Kagura had left. Leaving Kagome in the empty room alone. She looked up again at the window above her head...If only she could reach it!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Lust! Why are you here!" Alphonse shouted, gripping his fists in rage at the sight of Lust holding her deadly nails at Mrs. Higurashi's throat.**

**Lust wasn't in the mood to play with this boy today, "Where is Edward?" She repeated, attempting to keep her voice calm.**

**Al stood for a moment, ready to rip Lust apart piece by piece if he got the chance. "Let her go!" He shouted, his voice a little shakey.**

**"Tell me where your brother is and there doesn't have to be a problem." Lust glared at Al, and then to Souta, who was inching toward the door. "You! Boy, where do you plan on going? Are you a coward?" She watched him twitch and then look into his mother's eyes, Lust laughed, "Don't try and be a hero either...Do you know where Edward Elric is?" She eyed him. **

**"Leave him alone." Al said, this time surprisingly calmly. If there was one thing he had learned from his brother in all this time...You should always stay calm, always make it seem like you're in control..."Edward isn't here. I don't expect him back for a long time." He said, truthfully.**

**Lust glared at the boy in front of her, "Edward? Leave YOU? I don't think so." She slid her nails closer to Cathy's (reminder: No one knows what Kagome's mom's name is...I call her Cathy because the person who does her voice over in English...her name is Cathy.) throat, Al cringed when she let out a small sound from the back of her throat. **

**"Please...Just leave her alone." He was practically begging now...So much for seeming to be in control...**

**"Does she mean that much to you?" She pulled both Cathy and the knife up a little higher, pulling a shriek out of Cathy that made Al blanch. "WHERE IS YOUR BROTHER!" Lust was tired of being coy...she didn't have time to waste...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Alright stand back..." Inuyasha held up tetsusaiga, which turned red, "this barrier is about to go DOWN!" Inuyasha shouted and with a furious swipe of his sword sent a demonic aura radiating within the clearing, dispersing the barrier. Inuyasha looked over at Ed expecting to see an amazed look on his face...but Ed wasn't impressed.**

**"Do you think he knows we're here?" Ed asked quietly, his eyes not leaving the castle. The determination is his heart to kill this 'Naraku' and be one step closer to having the philosophers stone in his possession even stronger than before.**

**"Oh he knows we're here alright..." Inuyasha replied, "Why do you think he fried that bird?" **

**Ed gripped his hands into fists. "Let's just get this over with. I don't plan on spending the rest of my life in feudal Japan." Sango didn't know why, but she felt a little heartbroken at his words...that was stupid...what did she care if he left and never came back after he helped them find the jewel shards.**

**"That's good news." Inuyasha quipped, "Tell me...Over the years between my time and yours...Do people tend to get shorter with each passing year?"**

**Ed didn't miss a beat. Leaping in to Inuyasha's face standing on tippy toe he glared at him. His face turning seven shades of red. "ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME SOMETHING DOG BOY?"**

**Sango watched the beginning of what seemed like a very long fight, and rolled her eyes. Picking up her hiraikotsu she walked in between them, "Boys...boys...BOYS!" she finally shouted, but the sight of her cocking that boomerang over one shoulder was what really made them stop. "We need to save Kagome." She added seemingly sweetly, "YOU GOT THAT?" she turned fixing a glare directly at Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha timidly bowed his head, "Yeah whatever..." he murmered and set off toward the castle.**

**"Yes maim!" Edward smiled and saluted flirtatiously at Sango. She blushed for the hundredth time that evening and turned around not saying a word following Inuyasha up to the steps to the castle.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"He's in feudal Japan alright!" Souta shouted after hearing his mother yelp in pain for the 10th time that night.**

**"There are no more time portals in this area brat! Don't play me for a fool." Lust was getting tired of all this...she needed to find Edward...he was the only one who could stop all this madness. Greed had gone too far this time. He had no idea what he was up against.**

**"That's where he is! Lust I promise you...Please! Let her go!" Al shouted, she heard the crack in his voice and finally allowed the woman free of her grasp. Cathy pulled away from her and ran to Souta who was crying near the door.**

**"You...what are you?" she asked, tears now freely rolling down her cheeks.**

**Ignoring the woman Lust looked up at Al, and sighed, "You have to take me to Ed right away. I don't know what you're talking about. But if you want this woman to stay alive...you'll let me see Ed." She finished.**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Well, here ya go! chapter 7! I think this is the fastest i have ever updated a story! I didn't get the 10 reviews I was hoping for...sighs but i figured that for the few of you that did review i would go ahead and post the next chapter. Here's my thank yous! Please be sure to review THIS chapter lol.**

**Greed has decided to take a few matters into his own hands, and Lust is left with nothing to do but try and find the only person who can save them...Edward. **

**And of course a special thanks to all my reviewers for chapter 6!**

**From the FMA side...**

**anime-queen46 - don't worry I won't be stopping any time soon! Thanks for your review!**

**EbonyFirePheonix - lol sorry about the misunderstanding lol, that's awesome about your cousin...It would be soooo awesome to be able to do alchemy...It'd only take like 3 seconds to make a sandwhich...Ed and Al should get into the restaraunt business lol**

**G.A.Reader - thanks for your review!**

**From the Inuyasha side...**

**arc angel michael - yeppers totally into the whole jealousy scene lol, thanks soo much for your comments on my story! You're awesome!**

**CrystalizedHeart - I hope you got your notebook back! Can't wait to hear about that awesome story! You had soooooo better post it soon! **

**Thanks to everyone for all the reviews! Make sure to review! peaces out! nikki**


	8. Chapter 8

Here ya go! the WAY too long awaited 8th chapter...don't worry though i'll have the ninth up a lot sooner...i swear fanfiction hates me lol. well anyway...here ya go

and remember to look for your name at the bottom of the page if you reviewed chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (sighs)

Chapter dedication - GuardianAmy...for her awesome risky and hilarious review! lol thanks chicka!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 8

Inuyasha ran up the hard stone steps to the largest building of the shrine, with Sango Kirara and Edward on his heels. He stormed through the doorway to find the entry room completely shrouded in darkness. Although the sun was still shining, it seemed to end at the doorway. Inuyasha heard something move in the room, he sniffed the air only to get a nosefull of bird. The room was so dark Inuyasha couldn't see his hand in front of his face he turned to see Ed and Sango in the doorway,

"Inuyasha? Are you in there?" Sango asked timidly she couldn't see anything within the room.

"Yeah I'm here..." Inuyasha said, startling Sango with how close he was. Sango gave Kirara instructions to wait outside...in case Miroku should catch up any time soon. Kirara reluctantly agreed and went to stand in some nearby bushes.

Edward and Sango finally entered the room with Inuyasha and found themselves instantly covered in darkness as well. Inuyasha heard the sound of feathers rustling and took a step toward the unseen beast. As soon as he took the step, something strong and slimy wrapped itself around Inuyasha's ankle. It lifted him into high into the air and crept up his leg.

Without blinking Inuyasha unsheathed his tetsusaiga and cut whatever it was neatly in two. He fell some 15 feet to the stone floor, but managed to land on his feet.

"You guys still here?" Inuyasha shouted, not hearing anything from Ed or Sango. But just as the words had left his mouth, he heard Sango scream somewhere to his left.

"Sango!" He went to claw whatever it was, but was afraid of hitting Sango in the process...He should have told them to wait outside. Inuyasha felt something pelt him in the head...hard, it felt like a metal log. He turned his head and saw a flash of blue lighting, "Dammit! Watch where your flinging that arm of yours!." To what he could tell was Edward,

"Thanks for the tip, I'll try to keep that in mind." Came the indignant reply. Inuyasha heard Sango scream again. Then let out an "Iron revers soul stealer!" Away from both (or what he hoped was away from both) Edward and the screaming Sango. He heard a cry come from the bird-like creature and felt the blood on his claws. The beating didn't stop however, and Inuyasha heard Sango scream "Kirara! I need you!" Like a flash of lightning Kirara was throught the door. The fire from her feet barely illuminating her paws.

"Care to shed some light?" Inuyasha yelled.

Kirara understood and flew throughout the room, attempting to find some kind of torch. She managed to light a single torch on the far wall. Once she was able to see another torch she flew around lighting several others, happy to be of help.

Once the room was sufficiently illuminated Inuyasha looked up to see the a 25 foot falcon demon, he knew would be there, and several small vines growing all over the walls and through cracks in the floor. The vines had Sango hanging from the ceiling in their grasp as the giant bird beat at her with its wings. Inuyasha quickly cut the vine that held Sango with Tetsusaiga and Edward caught her in his arms far below.

"Are you alright Sango?" Edward asked hesitantly, afraid she was unconcious. Sango's eyes snapped open. She simply shook her head a few times, jumped up, ran to her Hiraikotsu, and began hacking away at the vines.

"What's up with that chick?" Edward asked as he and Inuyasha watched Sango hack at the vines with such force it actually almost made Inuyasha feel sorry for them!

"Sango...Sango's a tough one...She once dug herself out of her own grave ya know..." Inuyasha responded. Edward (with numorous sweatdrops and anime flinching) grimaced.

"Are you for real! Man and I though I had it rough...Was she alive the whole time?" Ed looked at Inuyasha, afraid of his answer.

Suddenly Sango was in his face, "OF COURSE I WAS ALIVE! WHAT, DO I LOOK LIKE THE WALKING DEAD TO YOU!" Fire erupted behind her as Edward and Inuyasha cowered in fear. "I'M NOT SOME KIND OF FREAKISH ZOMBIE THING WALKING AROUND DECAYING!" (No offense to Kikyo intended...okay maybe a little...XD)

"Umm...Sango." Inuyasha whispered timidly, "Can we kill the demon now?"

Sango looked behind her and shouted, "YES!" Then turned around and resumed her hacking at the vines. The gigantic bird had picked Inuyasha as it's main target. Pecking at him as Inuyasha easily dodged it's continual attacks. Having only a moment to swing his sword and attempt to hit his target causing several small and a few severe cuts on the monster's body.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome heard faint crashes coming from somewhere in the castle. And breathed a sigh of relief...Inuyasha had come to save her.

But as soon as she started celebrating her victory Kagura crashed through the door. "It's your time, child." She spat, grabbing onto Kagome's wrists.

"Where are we going!" Kagome yelled and tried to pull away from Kagura.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward fought back the vines, not having much time to call upon alchemy to help him, the vines were growing back just as fast as he had hacked them apart.

"Inuyasha!" Everyone's attention was drawn to a room on their left, an open doorway no one had yet had a chance to peer into. "Inuyasha you're here!" a familiar voice wafted from the doorway.

"Kagome!" Sango looked as far as she could into the room on her left and saw her friend chained to the wall in the next room, and ran toward her. More vines erupted from the ground however, stopping Sango's approach. "Inuyasha! Kagome is in there!" She shouted. Inuyasha heard, but was preoccupied with the 25 foot bird.

"Alright this is taking too long...Inuyasha! Sango! Move away from the demons..." Edward yelled, Sango jumped over behind Ed immediately, and after a slight hesitation Inuyasha followed suit. Edward clapped his hands together and smacked them against the nearest wall. Gigantic stone spikes erupted from the ceiling and floor almost completely filling the room. Crushing the giant falcon and the vines.

"You could have done that a lot sooner ya know!" Inuyasha quickly picked his way around the spikes to the room on the far left wall. Sango and Ed followed him. When he entered the room he took great care in making sure nothing was lurking in the corners...He ran and cut the chains from Kagome's hands, and she flung herself on him.

"I'm so glad you're here." She whispered, burrying her face into his kimono. But he quickly pushed her away. Pulling back his sword and slicing her in one swift movement. "Inuyasha..." Her voice quaked and she fell. Sango and Ed stood still for a moment. Then Ed lunged at Inuyasha,

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He shouted grabbing on to Inuyasha's kimono himself and shoving him backward. Inuyasha flung him off of him and pointed his tetsusaiga at Ed's throat,

---------------------------------

"You need to leave Lust..." Al said slowly. Wishing that she would just go away...Not knowing what he would do if she didn't.

"Listen, I'm not going anywhere until I talk to that brother of yours." She glanced at her nails, beginning to get rather bored with this conversation. "I don't have time to play your games anymore...Take me to him now. Or I am going to have to start getting serious."

"What is it that you want with that boy!" Cathy shouted. Tears still in her eyes, while Souta clutched onto her skirt. "What could he have that you would want!"

Lust stood up, "Don't you dare start questioning me! Alphonse my patience is growing extremely thin...shut her up and tell me where the hell Edward is!" She flung around and shot her nails at Al, knocking him backwards. "I DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" Edward is the only one who can help. Take me to him NOW!"

Al scrambled to his feet. Lust shot her nails at him again, and he dodged unsure if her nails could penetrate his armor. (A/N: that is I"M unsure lol, If i missed something in one of the episodes let me know...)

"STOP IT!" Cathy Higurashi lunged at Lust's arm pulling it away. Almost as a reflex Lust spun around and stabbed her through with two long dangerous nails. Cathy's eyes grew wide as she dropped to her knees. Lust drew her nails in, and took a step backward. Shocked at what just happened.

"NOOOO!" Ed and Souta both ran to her side. Al lifted her up and Souta ran to call an ambulance. Forgetting for a moment that Lust was even there. Al stood staring at Lust his body shaking with rage. He'd never been so angry in his life...He hadn't felt this way since...since his mother died...

Lust stood for a moment watching she hadn't meant to hurt the woman. Soon her usual essence returned and she looked up at Alphonse. She could tell he was angry (A/N: blah i know i know armor and all..spare me okay?) furious even...

"Foolish woman..." She looked up at Al then back down to the boy. Actually feeling some sympathy for him. Souta held his mother crying. She was still alive Lust could tell..._'Greed' _she thought.

"How dare you! Stabbing a defensless woman like that?" Al lunged at her, she jumped back, not wanting to fight with him now...there was no way Edward would speak with her if she harmed his brother.

"I know you probably want to hurt me...but i think she'll be okay...If we take her to Greed..." She began.

"Take her to Greed?" Al visably shook with rage, trying not to tear into Lust where she stood...He didn't know why but something told him not to kill her...he'd never wanted to hurt anyone so bad.

"Yes, Greed...has found something...not what you're thinking." She added, "But he has found...something...maybe if you take the woman to him he can help her...in exchange, you'll need to bring Edward to him."

Souta finally looked up, "I'm calling an ambulence! And the police!" He looked up at the woman with new found courage. "THEY can help her...not you." He ran over to a phone, not knowing what he was talking about Lust ignored him.

"Hello, I need an ambulence..my mother was hurt...by a woman..." Souta spoke from the corner not taking his eyes off his mother.

"I want to talk to Greed...Why do you guys want my brother?" Al tried hard not to allow his emotions to show.

"I don't think it's smart if you talk to Greed without bringing Edward." Lust looked again at the woman in a heap on the floor. "I am sorry Al...she will be okay...I don't think i really hurt her." Al was completely lost for words. Not sure what to do...He couldn't get to Ed even if he wanted to, but obviously Lust wasn't going to leave them alone until she spoke with Edward, and Greed was up to something, Edward would probably want to look into that anyway...since when did Lust hang out with Greed anyway? How could he get ahold of Ed? Then he remembered something...Maybe it had something to do with the stuff Winry had put in Ed's automail...Souta had told him that he wasn't able to travel through the well...nor was anyone else...with the exception of Kagome, Ed...and some other guy.

"Do you know how to get back to our time?" Al finally asked Lust. Who had continued to stare at the woman on the floor. She looked up and nodded.

"But i don't think we should see Greed..." She began and was interrupted by Al's hand in her face.

"I don't want to talk to Greed...I need to see Winry." He added not really looking at Lust.

Lust wondered who the hell Winry was, but decided not to ask, "But what about Ed..."

"I CAN'T GET TO EDWARD!" Al finallly shouted, he sighed, "If I talk to Winry maybe there's a way we can find brother...But I'm not even sure if his automail has anything to do with it!" Lust looked at him...very confused now...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

There ya go...sorry i haven't updated in forever! I've been really busy! I already have most of the next chapter written though. I've decided that i am going to go through each and every chapter to each and every one of my stories and correct them all! Maybe adding a few things here and there and taking out most of the nonessential noninteresting things as well...I'm not really sure about this chapter..i was kind of forcing myself to write stuff ya know? Usually i wait until i get a good idea..or i'm just in the mood to write...but I was kind of panicking on how long it has been taking me to update on all my stories (blah...I shouldn't have started so many) anyways...Is my story getting worse or something lol, cause i get less and less reviews each chapter (sigh)

Reviews!

The FMA side won again this time! with a total of reviews...

Tokyotale - Once again i love that name! I'm so happy to get some new reviewers!

EbonyFirePhoenix - yeah lol I think the diner thing would be awesome! lol, You should write a fic about it lol, i'd be your first reviewer!

Al's-best-friend - heys chicka! Yeah lol, i think that Sango has developed a definate THING for Ed, but hey? Who wouldn't! He's extra dreamy! and creamy too! haha

arc angel michael - yeah i'm sorry that chapter was so short...Sometimes i can't think of anything more to write is all lol.

crazedgurl847 - Both Roy AND Winry will be coming in to this fic! Not to mention Riza i gotta put her in here...some Roy Riza might even accompany it! anyways! peaces out!

The Inuyasha side actually won this time! With 6 lone reviews...

Shadow4d4 - thanks to my newest reviewer!

AnimeLover1116 - thanks so much for reviewing! I started writing on the next chapter thinking that i had already posted this one! So the next one will be up as soon as i get some reviews!

GuardianAmy - Don't worry no Sango/Ed romance in this story's future! thanks for reviewing!

Wringley's Orbit Gum - I'm still not sure where the heck you got Kagome's mom's name from lol, even in the credits doesn't it just say, "Kagome's mom?" tell me where! please i'm desperate to know!

CrystilizedHeart - Heys chicka! Haven't heard from you in a while! Thanks again from reviewing! You're still my fav chick!

Endevorer - I LOVE your idea with Winry and the whole Sesshy's arm thing! That's wicked awesome lol (can't believe i just said "wicked awesome lol)

Thanks to ALL my reviewers! If i accidentally missed you be sure to let me know! peaces out (nikki)


	9. Chapter 9

Hey here ya'll go! I'm kind of actually happy about this chapter for once lol. YAY Winry comes in the next chapter! I can't wait! lol, believe it or not...I think I enjoy writing these more than you guys like reading them! haha Well anyway...be sure to look for your name at the bottom of the page if you reviewed chapter 8! Also I got a lot of complaints about the last chapter...some people thought that Lust seemed a little OOC...and I actually agreed lol, plus some people actually told me it was confusing! So I went and changed the last chapter considerably lol. Don't get me wrong! I'm really glad you guys tell me this stuff! Without you guys what would my writing be? lol Thanks! Peaces out (Nikki)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (sighs)

Chapter dedication: This chapter is...(drumroll)

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 9

Inuyasha held his sword at Ed's throat. Ed glared at him from the ground. Inuyasha's eyes were daring him to say a word.

"Inuyasha!" Sango shouted and began her way toward him. Inuyasha snapped his eyes in her direction and she quickly stopped. Staring at Inuyasha, knowing he wouldn't really hurt Ed.

Inuyasha reverted his gaze back to Ed, "Do you think I need you," he paused for a moment, his distaste for Ed was obvious, "questioning ANYTHING I do? I don't trust you." He pulled his sword away and quickly sheathed it. Glancing back at Sango then leaping out of the room and beginning his ascent up to the second story.

Sango held her hand out to help Ed up. But Ed didn't accept it. He noticed for the first time that Kagome's body was nowhere to be found. Instead there lay a little wooden statue with some string wrapped around it.

"Where..." Ed began,

"Kagome's eyes are brown..." Was all Sango could say, staring in wonder toward the door where Inuyasha had just fled. She couldn't believe that Inuyasha had been so careless...But maybe the puppet didn't smell like Kagome either? But that didn't make any sense...Or did Naraku WANT Inuyasha to know that wasn't Kagome?

"Are you coming?" Ed asked her a little more politely. Sango looked at him and nodded, picking up her hiraikotsu and running out the doorway after him.

Inuyasha lept onto one of the spikes that Ed had created. Then lept again onto the balcony of the next story. Following the very faint scent of Kagome the whole way. He heard a faint scream on the other side of the castle. Drawing out his sword and busting down door after door searching desperately. Rushing up yet another flight of stairs he came to a wooden door that reeked of Naraku...and Kagome...

"Kagome!" He knocked down the door and found Kagome chained to the wall, with nothing in the room but a tiny window just above her head. "Kagome!" he said a little more quietly. Crouching down in front of her and lifting her face up with his finger. She appeared to be sleeping. "Kagome wake up. It's me..." Kagome's eyes fluttered open.

"Inu...yasha?" She looked up at him and what he saw in her eyes made his chest ache

"Yeah...let's get you out of here." He grabbed ahold of the chains and yanked them out of the wall...causing quit a bit of noise but not near as much as he had when he was busting doors down.

He helped her climb onto his back and she clutched desperately onto the back of his kimono. He rushed down the stairs and eventually got to the main room where Ed's spikes were still present. He thought it strange that not a single thing had attempted to stop him from taking back Kagome, with the exception of the giant bird and the vines...That seemed too easily killed...He looked over his shoulder...They had found Naraku's castle...but no Naraku...He could tell that Naraku hadn't been there in a while...had he done something to Kagome and then left her for Inuyasha to find? He looked around but didn't see Ed or Sango anywhere...Deciding that he should get Kagome to saftey first, he headed for the door. But the doors swung shut and a shrill laughter filled the room. Inuyasha turned around. Clutching Kagome to keep her from falling off. Naraku in his ugliest form stood in the center of the room...the spikes were gone...and not a trace of the bird demon or vines...Was this an illision? Inuyasha growled,

"Naraku...I knew this was all too easy." Naraku didn't say anything but immediately began his attack, slapping his tentacles around and striking Inuyasha several times.

"Damn puppet." Inuyasha murmered while he sat Kagome down in where he hoped was a safe place. Then wiping the blood from his mouth.

"A puppet this body may be...but that won't stop me from killing you!" The beast growled and began it's attack again. Without Kagome on his back Inuyasha dodged the attacks easily. Seeing a flash to his left he turned his gaze to see what might have been Sango...but if it was she didn't notice the battle going on in the next room. Inuyasha lunged at 'Naraku' with his sword. Naraku smacked the sword and attempted to grab Inuyasha with one long green tentacle. Inuyasha slashed at it violently until several pieces were hacked off and laying at his feet...He prayed that this puppet Naraku didn't have regenerative powers as well...But before another blown was dealt the puppet lunged what looked to be a very long dagger at Kagome's form it hit and a fowl screech flew through the air...

Inuyasha felt his heart stop in his chest, his breathing became ragged and his world swirled ferociously in his head. "Kagome..." He croaked. He dropped to his knees...Not caring if Naraku killed him now...his only reason for living was lying on the ground. Completely lifeless, no breath, her face had turned pale but he could still feel the warmth that had yet to fade radiating off of her. He heard Naraku cackle behind him, but he didn't have enough life left in him to leave Kagome, his Kagome...Gone.

"Inuyasha!" Somewhere in the distance Inuyasha heard someone scream his name.

Ed lunged at the giant monster, "Inuyasha get up!" Naraku spun around just as Ed slammed his staff two feet into its putrid body. Then jabbed his now sworded hand into Naraku's back. Naraku grabbed Ed by the throat and drew him up into the air. But Ed saw the surprise in its eyes. He clapped his hands together and grabbed onto Naraku's arm. Naraku let out a scream of pain as his arm began to swell, and Edward did a backflip back onto the ground, taking his fighting stance.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted and flung her boomerang, effectively slicing off one of Naraku's arms and one very large, very ugly green tentacle. 'Naraku' screeched in pain and held his head with his other arm. Edward smiled at his shriek and clapped his hands together smacking them on the ground and creating a large pillar under the puppet, it raised him high into the air at an excedingly fast pace. Evidently it was going to smash him into the ceiling, but Ed didn't have a chance to have his fun, before the pillar reached the high ceiling the beast fell sideways off of the pillar and his body began dissintegrating as it fell. By the time it hit the ground there was nothing left, but another small wooden statue with a yard of string wrapped around it.

Sango looked over to Inuyasha, noticing for the first time Kagome's form lying on the ground, blood gushing out of her single wound, tears came to Sango's eyes as she watched Inuyasha cradle her head in his lap, his head bowed low so his bangs hid his eyes, but Sango didn't miss the tears that spilled from his eyes and one by one landed on Kagome's delicate features he wiped them off slowly with his thumb, each time willing the tears to stop. He sniffed the air, and his head snapped up, he looked around sniffing here and there getting more frantic with each sniff,

"Kagome?" He whispered to himself, then looked back down to the form in his lap. Wait a second, was this another puppet? Inuyasha let out a fierce growl and his face changed to a look of complete loathing that could have riveled Sesshoumaru's. He jumped up and the puppet slid off his lap and hit the ground with a thud, "NARAKU!" Inuyasha shouted and sped off in the direction of the faint scent.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure this girl can help you get Edward?" Lust asked Al skeptically, as they ran across rooftops of buildings to the time portal that Greed had set up.

Al glared over at Lust, the 'ambulance' had shown up at the house, and Souta had informed Ed not to stick around. Who knew what people in this time would think? He had instructed Lust to stay, so the police could take her away, but of course Lust stuck with Al. "Like I told you before, if there is any way to get brother, Winry is our girl." He mumbled as they ran, praying that Ms. Higurashi would be okay, Souta assured him that the ambulance knew what it was doing...But you can never be too sure.

"Are you sure you don't want to bring that woman to Greed?" Lust asked tentatively.

"Yes, I'm positive I don't want to bring anyone to Greed..." Al said through gritted teeth (A/N: hahaha I put that in there just for you people who are always buggin me about Al's armor haha, get a life!)

They reached an old abandoned warehouse and Lust motioned for Al to follow her through a shallow opening in the cement.

"I'm not going to fit in there!" Al whispered fiercely. Lust almost growled in annoyance,

"Just follow outside, I'll tear down one of the boards covering up a doorway." Al did as he was told and Lust easily ripped one of the large boards off of a nearby doorway. "Come on..." Al walked into the deserted building, following Lust up a large flight of stone steps and into a small secluded room near the far wall.

She gripped onto a chain around her kneck and pulled it off with one gentle tug. Holding it out in her hand to touch a nearby wall. Al stared in wonder as a large green swirling substance covered a part of the wall for a moment before dissapearing and leaving a large gaping hole that seemed to lead into the next room. Lust held her hand up to the newfound doorway,

"I won't be going with you, I still have some business to do hear. The portal stays open on that side." She waited for him to go through, then sighed heavily when he didn't, "I promise you...when you go through this portal you'll be back in our time, if you want to find that girl, you'll go now!" She shouted, obviously disgruntled.

Al looked at Lust then looked at the hole in the wall...Not sure whether or not to trust her. But he knew she wanted Edward, and she didn't know where he was. So chances are she wasn't tricking him. He sighed, and took three fateful steps that led him to his time...

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha ran up yet another flight of hard cold stone steps, following the faint scent of Naraku and the even fainter scent of Kagome, he knew Naraku had set him up. No way would he have allowed him to smell them if he didn't want Inuyasha to come after him. And he was furious, running down yet another long cold stone corridor to open yet another tall dank wooden door, to find yet another completely empty room. He climbed higher and higher into the castle, not worried at all about losing his way. He had only one thing in mind. Killing Naraku, and finding Kagome (wait is that two things? lol) He walked briskly down another corridor that seemed to hold no answers until he saw a bright blue light flash on one side of a door to his left. He pulled out tetsusaiga and stood ready as he kicked down the door. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw a swirling blue wall in front of him, as he stepped closer to it he felt the tug on his soul to turn around, but he also saw figures begin to come into focus on the other side of the mysterious blue wall.

"Naraku" Inuyasha spat, baring his teeth and feeling his muscels grow taut when he saw Naraku standing over Kagome, she lay on some kind of stone platform her head lolling over the edge as her hair hung in midnight waves down the side, Naraku held a rusty dagger in his hands and played with it between his fingers. Inuyasha immediately lunged without thought at the dispicable hanyou, crying out when the push from the barrier seemed to sink into his very bones. He shielded the light ommitting from it with his forearm, and shouted at Naraku,

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" He growled and flinched when the barrier seemed to attack him without moving. "IF YOU TOUCH HER I'LL..."

Naraku laughed, "You are in no position to be making threats Inuyasha..." His laughter ceased and his eyes bore a hole into Inuyasha's very being, "Do you know what that is? Do you know what could happen if you happen to get through it?" Inuyasha glared at Naraku, he didn't care...He just needed Kagome. He lunged at the wall once again, but this time didn't stop. He was going to get to Kagome, he would strangle Naraku with his bare hands if he touched Kagome. The overwhelming pain hit him like a ton of bricks, but he didn't back down, his only plight was to get to Kagome.

Naraku bared his fangs at Inuyasha and held the dagger high into the air. Inuyasha's eyes widened in fear and he attempted to push through harder. In a mind shattering second that seemed to last a lifetime Naraku brought the dagger down and pierced Kagome's side. She rose off of the pillar, shouting in pain and agony as Inuyasha's screams were heard echoing off the walls of the cavernous rooms, as he finally landed on his knees on the opposite side of the barrier.

Naraku pulled the dagger away from Kagome and walked toward Inuyasha, who lay panting on the ground. Naraku sneered at him in disgust and spat, "All for a pathetic human girl...You are weaker than I thought Inuyasha." He said curtly. And lowered the barrier with a flick of his wrist.

Inuyasha wanted to run after him, tackle him, make him suffer in some way. He wanted to run to Kagome, make sure she was okay, take her in his arms and hold her until both their pain went away...But he couldn't do anything, his entire body seemed to pulse it's destruction. He bowed his head and whispered Kagome's name before his world went black and his face hit the ground.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

There you go! Chapter 9 is finally up! Be sure to review please! lol I know some of you aren't..so I'm gonna steal an idea from a 'friend' and give you a review that you can copy and paste into the review space! lol

"Hi, I really liked this chapter! Aren't you glad I reviewed? Please update soon!"

Now see? Is that hard? Just copy (ctrl+c) and paste (ctrl+v) it's that simple! Thanks in advance! (I wonder how many times I'm gonna get that message lol)

Review thanks!

From the Full Metal Alchemist side...

miroku-has-darkness - What? lol Miroku is my man! lol, (just look at my new e-mail lol) I love him! He's so incredibly fine! omgoodness! lol What could possibly be dark about him? Besides being tall dark and handsome! lolol thanks for reviewing!

fullmetalalchemist8765 - When you DO put your story up be sure to tell me! I already want to read it! And I just heard about it! lol So be sure to tell me please! o and thanks for reviewing! lol

anime-queen46 - Lol thanks! I think it's nuts too! I only write what my brain tells me to remember lol! thanks!

crazedgurl847 - lol if you thought that last chapter was fluffy be sure to read the next one! lol I can't wait for Winry! lol

angelic lily - lol I hope you liked it, although you didn't sound so sure! lol Thanks for reviewing!

Al's-best-friend - Yes! lol I love Lust! (completely platonically thanks lol) and greed is pretty serious too! lol (that's what I'm saying for awesome or cool now lol, my peepas like it...what about you? Remember it originated in Buchanan Michigan! lol)

G.A.Reader - Thanks Daniel! lol

And from the Inuyasha side...

CrystilizedHeart - Hey fav. reviewer! lol I hope you liked the latest update that took forever to get here (sigh fanfiction hates me I swear they do...or maybe it's just my computer?) well anyway! I'm so sorry about taking so long to review your story! But I do love how it's turning out! thanks!

ms2 ultimate - lol who's to say there won't be plenty of Winry/Edward romance in here? next chapter: Enter Winry Rockbell

FireWater Alchemist Angel - I love lust! lol I am a huge Lust fan! She's awesome! lol thanks!

LizzieHanyou - As I already said...a hem I posted this story on the Inuyasha and FMA side so that I could collect as many reviews as possible! lol Plus more people get to read my wonderful story! sigh lol thanks for the review!

Hanjuuluver - I know lol, I changed the last chapter around a lot so Lust didn't seem so OOC (sigh) I'm such a Lust fan I forget that other people don't see her the same way I do lol

Shadow4d4 - Howdy partner lol love the number system sorry it took me way too long to update (sighs) Well I'm happy it's up now! I can't wait for Winry to come in! lol Work on your story man! and thanks!

Endevorer - I love your advice! I love the whole sesshy and Winry part! (as you already know!) thanks so much! I can't wait for your next review haha

arc angel michael - lol thanks I hope you like this chapter too!

Thanks to all my awesome reviewers! and be sure to review this one too! please lol thanks again! Peaces out (Nikki)


	10. Chapter 10

Okay okay...chapter 10 (sigh) I know this chapter is extremely short..But I had to post SOMETHING lol, and it does get a lot of the obvious out of the way...I plan on updating again soon...But I don't want you guys to think I've completely forgotten about you! Thanks so much for reading so far!

Disclaimer: BLAH

Chapter dedication: Creamy mimi! lol I LOVE that name! totally adorable! Thanks for being THE ONLY one to use my copy and paste method! Excluding my cousin lolol. Peaces chicka and thanks!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

She stood with her elbows propped up on the familiar balcony railing; head in hands, and sighed as she watched yet another sunset sink below the hills in the distance. She was about to turn and go back inside when she noticed a slight glint of light on steel. She quickly turned around and squinted at the hoizon. Almost topplng over the balcony in her attempt to see the speck more clearly. She turned and saw someone watching her.

Pinako smiled up at the blonde girl, "See anything...interesting?"

Winry stared at her in a daze, trying not to set her hopes up for dissapointment, "It...It couldn't be...Do you think..." She trailed off, shaking her head trying to fend off the tears that were threatening for no reason.

Pinako's smile grew wider and she nodded. Winry looked up, catching the older woman's nod. Took a deep breath, and without another word was running down the stairs and out the front door. Pinako laughed outloud,

"Those three..." and turned to walk back into the house.

---------------------------------

Inuyasha's opened his eyes and saw a pair of matching gold eyes looming over his head. The owner of said eyes was obviously surprised he had awaken. And when Inuyasha growled, they flashed a quick smile and quickly lifted away from his face.

"Inuyasha! You're awake!" A pair of arms looped around him in a tight embrace, nearly squeezing the surprise out of him. "I'm so glad you're awake,"

"What happened? How did we get here?" Inuyasha akwardly returned the embrace, and suddenly a torrent of memories hit him. Naraku holding the knife and stabbing Kagome's side while Inuyasha ripped through the barrier..."Kagome! Is your side okay? What happened? Did Naraku hurt you?" Kagome put a finger up to his lips to silence him.

"Shhh...Don't worry..." She whispered, then her face constorted when his words sunk in, "What about my side?"

Kagome screeched when Inuyasha's hands went straight for her shirt. nearly yanking it clean off as he wrenched it up to examine where Naraku had stabbed her.

"It's gone!" He shouted, placing his fingers over her smooth skin, not believing his eyes, had it all been a dream?

He was quickly awakened from his thorough examination by a shrill slap on his hands, "Inuyasha what the heck are you doing!" Kagome shouted, and tugged her shirt back down, blushing brilliantly at the onlooking Edward and Sango.

"NARAKU STABBED YOU THERE WENCH!" Inuyasha shouted, then immediately regretted it as Kagome jumped up,

"Don't call me that!" She retorted.

"WELL WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SLAPPING ME!" He yelled louder, this time standing .

"SIT!" Kagome shouted, and he crashed to the floor face first, as Kagome took her place sitting next to Sango.

Once Inuyasha had gotten up and out of his temper, Sango decided to question him,

"Inuyasha...Did you happen to notice...that you're human? And it's not a new moon..." She said, flinching expecting an angry answer.

Inuyasha scowled and nodded, "Yeah I know..." and growled.

-----------------------------------------

"Oh no..." Winry stopped dead in her tracks, once she was close enough to realize that Al was...alone. "Oh God no..." She felt her heart kick visciously against her ribs. She felt like dropping to her knees...Surely Al wouldn't come here...alone...Something must have happened to Ed...Al would never take a trip home alone...

"Winry?" Al said her name timidly. Seeing the look upon her face he frowned...She must have thought something was wrong with Ed. Pushing aside the slight twinge of hurt...that she hadn't even attempted to greet him yet...although they hadn't seen eachother in what felt like years. He pulled her into a hug. "I missed you!" He said,

Winry snapped out of it, and hugged him back, " Oh yeah...I've missed you a lot too!" He put her back down and she smiled a huge plastered on smile, "So umm...where's..." She couldn't bring herself to finish her question.

Al frowned (on the inside lol) "That's what I'm here to talk about..."

Winry took one look at the way he hung his head, and the tone in his voice and fell without noticing to her knees.

"No no! He's not dead!" Al hurried to right her. Winry's head snapped up.

"He's yeah...yeah...he's alive." Attempting to overcome the biggest shock she'd had in a while...She had to stop overreacting like this!

"We DO need to talk though...You might be the only one that can help brother..." Al continued. He saw the sparkle in her eyes, and knew that Winry would get his brother back.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Well I'm sorry it was so intolerably short..But I had to get a few things out of the way...and I figured I should probably update soon...before you guys maul me! lol, So I hope it was okay...and worth actually loading the page for...

I think I'm just gonna skip the review thanks this time..I really want to post this...and it's already 12:07...You guys won't hate me right? I hope not..I'm pretty sure I gave you all a review reply already! And I'll have my chapter dedication...Peaces! (Nikki)


End file.
